Unreality
by LaMatrice1999
Summary: Akira Shimizu is a young teenager discovering their abilities as a potential while struggling to survive in their war torn universe. Quickly rising in the ranks of the resistance, they seek to discover the truth about their worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

It's always the same. My body is suspended underwater, yet I'm still breathing. The ocean is bathed in a brilliant red light. Once it used to be that this was a pleasant dream, but lately I've been haunted by voices, voices from above that sound familiar yet do not belong to anyone I've known. I try to reach them, but every time I try, I'm pulled back to the depths by invisible chains. I struggle to break my bonds, and before long I rip something from my arms, letting myself swim free towards the light. After what seems like ages, I break the surface, only to find myself naked in a glass tank.

I cannot say I'm known as a particularly social person, but I seem to have an unfortunate habit of picking up the strangest of friends, the current one being a scrawny kid named Charlie Isaacs. Most people called him Mouse though, because he was so mousy. Looking at him, most people would think he was fairly pathetic, but beneath that humble exterior there was a verifiable computer genius. He even taught me some stuff, and although I wasn't much of a programmer myself, I'd started to get the hang of it.

He's always had a thing for the strange and the questionable. Sometimes I'd swing by his apartment, code a little, talk about the latest conspiracy he was investigating, the usual. Regardless, he was very sweet, and it was nice to have some company.

Incidentally, he'd invited me over today, said it was pretty important. I told him I had quite a bit of work to do, but he wouldn't lay off, kept telling me that he had some kind of breakthrough. It took some convincing, but I finally relented. Sighing, I pulled my coat on and headed for the door.

I took my first step into the soft glimmer of the streetlights. The sky had long since faded into obscurity as I climbed all the way up the escape ladder to his apartment. I was about to knock on the door, when I noticed it was slightly ajar. The door opened with a slow creaking sound as I entered the vestibule. A faint voice was heard from the depths of the complex.  
"Ah, _there_ you are, AK. What took you so long? Come in, come in."  
That was him alright, after all, who else would call me AK? I dropped my bag at my feet, slipped off my shoes, and padded across the hallway to his room.

His apartment was exactly what you would expect from a kid like him. Since his parents were away the vast majority of the time, it was filled with a wide assortment of newspaper clippings, user manuals, as well as miscellaneous pieces of electronic hardware, and the odd pornographic magazine. The only source of lighting was a string of LED lights that wound its way all around the house, and of course, his computer screen.

He was tinkering with some of the wiring on his desktop when I came in. Noticing me, he set his work down and cleared some space on his bed for me to sit on. With a few swift keystrokes, he booted his computer back up.  
"So," he began excitedly, "I think I'm really onto something this time."  
"Mhmm," I raised an eyebrow, trying to appear as unimpressed as possible.  
"No, come on AK, it's for real this time. Just hold on, let me explain."  
He opened a bookmark to a newspaper article about a hacker who'd cracked the IRS' database.  
"So?"  
"I don't think you understand. I finally got in contact with him. The weirdest thing is, it's not like I found him, he found me! Crazy, right?"  
"Mouse, are you completely sure about this? I mean low-level hacking is one thing, but getting in contact with a wanted criminal is another! Are you even sure it's him?"  
"Sure I do. Anyways, the point is that I was on IRC earlier today, and he hinted that he could show me what the Matrix is."

Ah, the Matrix.

One of Mouse's favorite subjects, and unfortunately, one of mine as well. See, nobody is quite sure what it is, only that it's shrouded in so much mystery that no one's ever been able to understand it. It is said that to truly understand it, one must experience it with their entire being. There are rumors of a select few being chosen to have its secrets revealed to them, but these are normally disregarded as myth or legend. To undertake the challenge of solving this enigma is seen as the pinnacle of a hacker's career. I used to think of it as an odd pursuit, but the more research I did into it, the more fascinated I became by it. I started to obsess over it, turning it over and over in my head. It's strange how captivating a simple question could be. Still, I resolved to keep my distance, as I understood that the allure of such a quandary could have hidden dangers.

Noticing that I was spacing out a little, as I am prone to doing when thinking about that particular subject, he waved his hand across my face.  
"Hello? Earth to AK? You still there, buddy?"  
"Yes, of course, sorry, I got a bit distracted. It's just that... "  
"What?"  
"Are you completely sure about this, Mouse? I mean, man, this promises some serious trouble. I don't want you to get hurt."  
He leaned forward in his chair, taking a moment to collect himself.  
"Look, Akira, I'll tell it to you straight. This is probably the most important moment of my life. I have to take this chance, no matter the cost. Now, I don't want you trying to stop me. I asked you to come over because I wanted you to know what I was doing. If all goes well, I'll be back to tell you about it. If not, I guess you'll learn from my mistakes. Ok?"  
I was startled. This was a completely different side of Mouse, one that I'd seldom glimpsed before. Sure, I'd seen him get serious before, but never with such dedication, and even though I was worried about him, a small part of me was excited to see what he'd discover.  
"... Okay. Just, do your best to stay safe, you know? As much as you can anyways."  
He smiled, and I did too.  
"Knew I could count on you, A-K. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch."  
"Thanks. I have to head back now, I don't normally go out this late."  
"Always a stickler for rules, eh?"  
"Hardly."  
I turned on my heel, kicking up a small cloud of dust, and made my way to the exit. Picking up my bag and putting on my shoes, I noticed he was still standing in the doorway to his room. I waved good-bye to him one last time before stepping out onto the staircase and carefully closing the door.

As I let the darkness of the night swallow me, the city lights forming a dazzling aura above, I remarked to myself just how fascinating this world was, full of mystery and excitement and wonder, even with the perils that stood between ourselves and our mastery of its secrets. In moments like these, on the edge of discovery, I felt truly alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Invitations**

It's been weeks, perhaps months since the last time we saw each other. Each day I would come home from school and work by the dim light of my computer's chat program, hoping to hear the familiar notification sound that signified his return. In the meantime, I became profoundly obsessed with the Matrix. Where had it taken him? What was its true nature? I started losing sleep trying to understand these questions, and all the while, my efforts to find him became increasingly fervent, as I was convinced that he was still alive, somewhere out there. Even so, as exhaustion overtook me, nearly all hope of recovering him was lost to the ages. The days began to fade into a dream-like haze, and Mouse himself was all but forgotten.

It happened as I was returning home from the longest school day I'd suffered through in years. The sleepless nights had finally caught up with me, and as a result, my deteriorating attention span severely impeded my ability to engage in class. This, of course, led to several colorful arguments with members of the faculty, resulting in their eventual capitulation. Fishing for my keys, I unlocked the door to my flat and stumbled in.

As per usual, I undressed, brought some food in from the kitchen, and sat down at my computer to begin work. For hours, I browsed through newspaper articles and forums and websites, scouring them for any information pertaining to the Matrix and the people who could lead me to it, yet to no avail. After what felt like an eternity of labor, I let the screen fade to black, meditating in darkness and silence.

Time gradually slowed, merging with the dissolving fabric of space to form a brilliant holographic display. I raised my hand and touched my fingertips to the faintly glowing screen, caressing it gently. To my surprise, I was able to reach beyond my reflection and into the looking glass, my fingers disappearing into digital shadow. Stretching my arm further into the depths of the black mirror, feeling the flow of the current inside, I welcomed the dissolution of reality.

I was roused by a muted signal tone echoing throughout the hollow chamber of my room. As my eyes fluttered open, I noticed that my computer screen was glowing. Bolting awake, I looked around the whole place, but there was no one to be found. Focusing my eyes back on the computer screen, I realized that I'd received a message. After months of waiting, I couldn't believe it. Upon clicking the newest item, the message scrolled across the screen:

"Hey,

I'm really sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. A lot of crazy stuff happened in the past couple of months, to say the least. To break it down, there's some good news and some bad news. The good news is, I finally know what the Matrix is. The bad news is, well, I can't really explain it to you right now, you have to experience that for yourself. But hey, we think you have a lot of promise, so I or my, uh, colleagues will contact you now and again. I'd better get going, but I'll definitely keep you posted. It's been nice seeing you again.

— Mouse''

I couldn't believe my eyes. He was alive, but by what means had he survived, and who were his colleagues? What on earth did he mean by my potential? Most importantly, what in the hell had he gotten himself into? It was all too much to handle, but, admittedly, I was intrigued. It isn't every day that you find the answers to life's biggest questions within your grasp. Brushing back my hair, I gathered my thoughts and started to type a reply.

Despite the brevity of our exchanges, we continued to message one other every single day, and each time we did, I felt more and more secure in my convictions. Occasionally, I'd ask him about the Matrix, but he'd never give me the information I required, only giving me hints that left me desiring more. However, I could tell that he was probing me for something, presumably for answers about myself that would qualify me for whatever trials I needed to pass. After all, I knew that one day Mouse would approach me just as his "liberator" had approached him.

One quiet day, I was returning home early, as we were forced to evacuate the school due to some sort of security breach. The sun barely shone through the pale autumn sky beyond my shutters. Seeing as I was home so prematurely, I decided to do some spring cleaning. Organizing the space around me coincidentally also had the effect of organizing my thoughts. I worked fairly quickly, and soon the entire apartment being spotless. Next, I decided to spend the rest of the day coding a little something as a present for Mouse. Slipping my headphones on, I called up the music of the day. Opening the editor, synth pounding away at my ears, I put myself to work.

It wasn't too long before the hazy atmosphere of light and sound gave way to a horrendous screeching noise coming from my headphones. Ripping them off my head, I realized that I'd set the notifications volume to maximum. My mistake. To my surprise, I'd received a message, but not from Mouse. It consisted of a single line:

"Make your choice."

Despite the lack of clarity, I understood its meaning. It was time to take the plunge, to undertake my destiny, to take the choice that would alter my life forever or leave it just as it was. I shook my head. I was being overdramatic, wasn't I? I mean, the best this could probably land me was directly into the middle of a cult. But, as I was so desperately craving the answers to my questions, it was far too late to turn back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Investigations**

As I made the arrangements for my last days on this Earth, the world had plunged into chaos. The threat of an emerging, technologically advanced terrorist faction sent the media into a frenzy, with politicians responding accordingly. New and increasingly restrictive security protocols were put into effect. In response to the national uproar, my school had expanded the surveillance of students by many measures. Despite this, everything progressed as normal, with no significant response from the general population.

Eventually the media's fervor was silenced, and everything went back to the way it was before... Except for myself, of course. Even though the panic had died down, I could still sense that something had changed for me.

I started to doubt the success of our operation. The names and descriptions emblazoned on the headlines of yesterday's news were strikingly similar to the descriptions of Mouse's fellow "colleagues". Perhaps it wasn't worth the risk of getting involved with a terrorist group in order to understand the world around me. Many times I considered turning myself in, exposing the threat I allied myself with. Even so, I felt it was too difficult to turn back.

On top of all of this, I became paranoid that someone or something was watching me. Given the risk of the operation I was undertaking, I'd considered the possibility of my computer being tapped, so I limited my communications with others, including, unfortunately, Mouse. A seemingly futile sacrifice, for at first, even I dismissed my own concerns, as I never saw anything of significance. That's when I started seeing the men in black.

For all the research I did on forums, websites and chatrooms, I found little information to satisfy me with their identities, save for the fact that they certainly weren't on our side. Strangely, in my dreams, they appeared as my unwavering protectors, yet in my waking hours I feared their presence in my life. They acted as the sentinels of our society, always watching, ever present. Fascinated by this recent phenomenon, I'd begun keeping a record of these incidents. What exactly was their purpose, what role did they have to play? These mysterious entities left me with one more mystery to solve, and little did I know it would answer itself very soon.

Our first and most fateful meeting occurred on a fairly uneventful day. I'd stayed behind for about an hour to make up for missing classwork, listening to music to while the time away. I slipped my headphones around my neck as I traversed the empty corridors. I was just about to turn the corner on my way out, until I heard voices in the distance. Odd, since the school was usually empty by that hour. Carefully peeking around the edge, my eyes widened as I realized what I was looking at.

Standing at the end of the hallway were three men in suits: the same men I'd recognized from my dreams. What could they be doing here? Who was it that they were searching for? Filled with a curious sense of dread, I turned my head in their direction, attuning my hearing to the sound of their voices.

They spoke in whispers and secrets, of danger and defense, of safety and security, of order and authority, and the steps that must be taken to ensure them... The strange cadence of their speech aroused a great sense of unease within me, and the seamless fluidity with which they conversed made it difficult to comprehend what they might have been saying. I promised to myself I wasn't allowed to let myself be distracted again, and yet...

From what I could just make out, they were referring to a certain student who'd gone missing a couple of months ago. I perked up, intrigued. The circumstances of his disappearance were mysterious, and as such they could not assure his safety. I became increasingly concerned. While there was little information on where he was or who he was actually with, they did say that he was in contact with a certain person he used to be close with, and may have possibly reached out to them.

I waited for a couple of minutes before I realized there was no further information I could acquire from my eavesdropping. Just as I was ready to depart, something caught my attention.

"Have we located them yet?"

"Yes."

"The name of our next target?"

I couldn't resist my curiosity, so I turned to glance back at them once more. That was my fatal mistake.

"Akira Shimizu."

I froze. Thoughts began to race through my head. There must be some mistake. I'm not the one you're looking for. I'm just a kid. I'm no one. I've done nothing wrong, I have no connections. Why do you want me? Is it because... Oh no. Mouse.

In my moment of realization, I'd unknowingly loosened my grip. The crack of the headset started ringing in my ears long before it dropped to the floor. All three of them turned towards me. A leaden weight settled in my stomach, leaving me paralyzed. I almost made the motion to run, before one of them caught me by the arm.

"We suggest not trying to resist, Mr. Shimizu."

I slowly looked up towards him, still trembling from fear.

"What do you want from me?"

"We believe that you can... assist us with a certain matter in regards to your acquaintance."

His matter of fact tone suggested I wasn't leaving alone.

"If you *honestly* insist."

After all, it was clear I could do nothing but comply.

They escorted me to their vehicle. A couple of people turned to stare, but I suspect it wasn't me they were interested in. We spent the entire drive in complete and utter silence. The only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat, which seemed to reverberate through my body. Finally, after what seemed like ages, we came to a sudden halt.

I was taken out of the car and directed towards the entrance of what appeared to be a government building. As we descended deeper into the complex's basement, I noticed that the entire place seemed eerily quiet, save for the whirring of machinery and the flickering of lights. They continued to lead me through the maze-like corridors of their facility until we stopped at one of the many doors lining the hallway.

The one who spoke to me earlier gestured something to the other two. As he left, the taller one of the remaining men opened the door, and the other motioned for me to go in. The room was painfully claustrophobic, with absolutely no distinguishing features save for the paint peeling on the walls. In the middle of it was a table and two folding chairs. Sitting down as far away from them as I could, I heard the door's lock click shut. I supposed that, for the time being, I was their prisoner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Interrogations**

I shifted in the chair uncomfortably, gently folding my legs underneath me. The fluorescent lighting was starting to give me a headache. No wonder they, whoever they were, wore sunglasses indoors. I closed my eyes.

The door opened with a metallic creaking sound. The third man entered. My eyes snapped open. I hadn't looked at him properly before, but I noticed that he seemed older than the rest, thin and clad in the same black as the other agents. Although, as my vision swam, adjusting to the light, the fabric seemed to dance with a faint glimmer. Sharpening into motion. Gaunt and raven haired, his hair was slicked back in a neat part, tight as the earpiece wound around his ear. The interrogator, come to extract the information that they so desperately needed. I had to stifle a giggle at the absurdity of it. With a swift motion, he drew the chair on the opposite side of the table back, and sat down.

He began in his perfectly rhythmic monotone:

"Mr. Shimizu, we are aware that you've recently been in contact with a particular individual, a trusted friend of yours."

"You don't really know much about me if you think I still have friends."

I could swear I heard him emit a faint groan of frustration.

He continued: "As I was saying, we know of your exchanges with Mr. Isaacs. What you may not be aware of is that Mr. Isaacs has been under our surveillance for quite some time now."

I felt my stomach sinking like a stone.

"We understand that he was rather... Close to you. However, as I'm sure you're aware, his current associates are somewhat disreputable."

Darn, did they know about my involvement in this operation as well? I started to get incredibly nervous.

I twirled a clutch of my hair slowly around my hand, periodically tapping the table's surface with the other.

"... Get to the point already," I mumbled awkwardly.

"We cannot promise that you will come out of this entirely unharmed, but that is already a risk you've taken. One can only hope that we can... Persuade you onto a better path," he said, a slightly unnatural cadence, almost like a hiss to his voice. I swallowed.

My worst fears had been confirmed. Not only was I caught and apprehended by the law, I would never discover the secrets of the Matrix, which albeit shouldn't have been my priority in that situation, but I digress. Biting the bullet, I decided to figure out a way to salvage this scenario.

"Just... Tell me what you need from me already, " I managed to stutter out.

"I'm glad you asked," he replied. "We would appreciate your assistance with this matter. All we ask is for you is to continue communicating with Mr. Isaacs. We will then monitor your progress with him and his partners. There is a certain risk, of course, if you're discovered, but as we both know, there is no other choice for you."

I felt heat rising within my body.

"You... you can't do this to me."

"Not only is it possible, it is entirely within our rights to do so. There is also of course, the matter of your parents. After all, you wouldn't want them discovering that you've been... Consorting with internationally wanted criminals," he articulated.

Was he... Mocking me? The fear that had once been pooling in my stomach transformed itself into boiling rage. That insolent piece of refuse, who did he think he was? Not only was he making me miserable, but he was also thoroughly enjoying it. I'd half a mind to give him a taste of his own medicine, but I advised myself against it. Squeezing my knuckles, I curled up tightly in my seat, thinking it over. There was no way I'd give Mouse up, not now, especially when I'd given up so much of myself as well. But, at the same time, the man was right. I didn't exactly have a choice. It was this or something probably far more horrible than I could ever imagine. I guess I'd have to take it, but I still wasn't happy.

He rose from the table, seemingly annoyed at my unresponsiveness.

"Unfortunately, we don't have all day, Mr. Shimizu. Either you commit to our agreement or you do not. As I'm afraid you've wasted enough of our time together, I believe that-"

"Alright, alright, I'll take your deal, _Agent_ ," I seethed.

He seemed a bit taken aback at my sudden response. He paused as though he was processing the new information, calculating his next reply.

"Black."

"I'm sorry?"

I raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Agent Black."

"Oh, so Agents such as yourself are actually allowed to have names, that's pleasantly surprising. Well then, Agent Black, as you've clearly been so kind and generous towards me, I'll accept your offer, but on one condition."

He leaned in to hear the clause that I was to propose.

"You... you have to promise not to hurt him."

He regarded me with some suspicion.

"Please, he's just a kid, I can't imagine what he's going through right now. Just.. keep him safe for me, okay?"

"That can be arranged, Mr. Shimizu."

"Great, so it's settled then."

A little embarrassed at my display of vulnerability, I decided that I wouldn't let him have that satisfaction.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, shine your shoes, anything at all," I asked in the most sarcastic tone imaginable.

"No, that won't be necessary, Mr. Shimizu. We thank you for your... assistance. This interview is over."

With a slight clicking of his teeth, he motioned for his subordinates to open the door. Exiting the room, I turned back towards him, gave him a particularly unpleasant look and said:

"Since you felt like dragging me over here so late, I feel it only fair that you offer me a ride home. I'd wager that you already know exactly where I live, so that should be no problem for you."

He said nothing, merely glaring at me from behind his sunglasses. Fair enough though, they did take me straight home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Integrations**

My decision continued to weigh on my mind days after I'd brokered the agreement. I wasn't one to betray the trust of those close to me, but it looked like I was forced to do so anyways. Some part of me still desired a quiet escape from the decisions I'd made, but it was a childish thought which had no place in my mind. Given the Agents' monitoring presence, I had no choice but to continue forth with my mission. At least the man was honest about one thing: I wasn't sure if I'd make it out alive.

The final message had arrived only a couple of days after the Agents came to visit me. As I was cleaning of the apartment to the sound of gently humming music, I noticed something odd.

Peeking out from underneath my doormat was a small, relatively inconspicuous object. It was no wonder I hadn't noticed it before, but how long had I let it sit there? Sweeping it aside, I noticed that the object in question was in fact a small slip of paper. Curious, I found nothing better to do than to pick it up and read it.

Inscribed upon it was a today's date. On the reverse side there was a time and a location. No signature, no distinguishing markings that could tell it apart from any other old note. I unfurled it entirely, as the writing only covered a small portion of the crumpled receipt. Examining every detail of it, I found that in the corner of the letter, covered by a small blot of ink, was a microscopic doodle of... A mouse.  
In that instant, I understood what I was meant to do. I smiled to myself, shrugging a coat over my shoulders. It was time to meet with an old friend.

The place was quite far off from where I lived, in a relatively empty part of town. After the recession, the whole place was abandoned, streets lined with discarded street signs, boarded up windows and the smell of rot. I wondered how such a place could exist in a metropolis like mine, a burgeoning center of advancement and technology containing this bitter fragment of the past.

I pulled the rain-slicked hood over my face, careful not to let anyone identify me. It was doubtful that anyone would pay attention, but just in case, I kept to the shadows. The address was an abandoned apartment complex, neon signs advertising rooms still flickering in the midst of the storm. I cautiously tested the door, trying to prevent it from falling apart. I looked around. The place looked as though it would collapse at any moment, although I probably wouldn't heed even the most blatantly obvious warnings not to continue.

I was about to proceed ahead, when a sudden vibration from inside my coat pocket startled me. Cursing underneath my breath, I scrambled to muffle the sound coming from what I presumed to be my pager. It was then that I heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey, AK! We're over here, come join the party."

That's when I saw him, the familiar outline of a lanky teenage boy learning against the crumbling wall. I felt my eyes brimming over with tears. I hadn't realized just how much I was worried about him until this moment. I dropped everything I had and rushed towards him, pulling him into a tight embrace. We stayed frozen together for a few seconds, until I finally let go of him.  
"Whoa, whoa, you okay there?"  
"Yeah, sorry, I'm just... I've missed you."  
I patted him reassuringly on his shoulder.  
"Where have you been? I thought you must have been taken hostage, or something like that."  
He laughed.  
"No, no, nothing like that. I'm fine, in fact, don't be shy, get over here, I'd like you to meet some of my new friends!"  
He gestured towards the doorway next to him, and we entered the room.

Peeling paint revealed bare, dilapidated walls, scattered papers and a telephone blanketed by dust. In the center of the room were two antique leather armchairs. The entire space left an impression of a graveyard for times gone by. A couple of people were working on some makeshift computer displays and keyboard setups. Mouse began rattling off their names and positions in the crew, most of which I could have sworn I heard wrong. Yet, what truly caught my attention was the person he had not yet given a name: the figure of a woman standing by the massive vitrine window, gazing pensively at the city above, seemingly lost in thought. Noticing that I was staring at her for a little too long, my companion decided to introduce him to me.

"Oh yes, sorry, that's our captain. Great friends with the guy who contacted me. She'll be guiding you through this whole... process."  
As if on cue, the woman turned towards me.  
"Welcome, Akira. I'm glad that you've decided to arrive, for not everyone has the courage to make this choice. Come, I want to show you something."  
Cautiously, I approached her, briefly turning back to Mouse for confirmation, to which he nodded. The faint illumination of the streetlights just about revealed her features. A tall, broad woman, his demeanor practically radiated authority. Her razor thin, sleek glasses, in addition to her sharp shouldered 40s style costume, draping all the way to the floor, was reminiscent of a futuristic aristocracy, not far off from an opulent character from a William Gibson novel. A rather fanciful appearance, I thought, but it seemed to blend well with the atmosphere of the place. With a swift reply, she drew to my attention the environment outside.  
"Look up."  
The view out of the window was phenomenal. The sky was clear, giving a glittering view of the stars that could not be extinguished by our own sources of light, and beneath it, a modern metropolis soaring above our heads.  
"Beautiful, isn't it? How elaborately constructed and designed, almost as if it were tailor made to our needs."  
I nodded with understanding, for although I hadn't the faintest knowledge of what she was talking about, it touched upon an idea that'd been stirring deep within my mind for ages.  
"I recognize it in you. A feeling that something is... Off. Uncanny valley, almost. Their intelligence was unrivalled, yet they could not replicate the most basic of human experiences."  
"I'm not sure what you mean, exactly. Who are they?"  
"Everyone comes here for that very reason. Maybe not to find out who, but why. And most importantly, what."  
She paused.  
"I'm here to offer you an answer for what all of you are looking for: the answer to the eternal question: What is the Matrix?"  
"... Can I trust you to answer that?"  
She nods slowly.  
"That is entirely up to you. Some of my colleagues may think that I am too adamant in my pursuit of the truth, but despite your age, you have a good head on your shoulders. You're clearly ready to make the choice."  
She directed me towards one of the leather chairs that still stood resolute despite the wear of time.  
"Normally we have a ceremony for this event, but I'm afraid we do not have the time for the steamer's tea party currently. Come, she'll take care of you."  
She pointed to a short haired, sharp faced blonde woman, who waved back with a feeble smile. I approached her shyly, one step after another, creaking on those old floor boards. Waiver of consent, signed.  
"So... What now?"  
"Now," she smirked, "You sit back and enjoy the wildest ride of your life."

I lay back nervously in the chair, the room flying into motion. They worked like machines, coordinating their actions meticulously, not a single thing out of place. Even my idle handed friend was participating. As he caught my eye, he gave me an enthusiastic thumbs up. I groaned and slid my back fully into the chair, anticipating their next instructions.

As they continued to fire out orders without any regard for my state, I found myself dissociating from the reality around me. I opened my mouth to ask them what was going on, though no sound came out. Time and space were collapsing around me as I let the darkness wash over me. In the very moment before I lost consciousness, I tilted my head back, drinking in the last of the world I'd see around me for a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Incarnations**

I kept trying to put pieces of it back together, for although I recalled everything quite clearly, the events that transpired were never meant to be fully understood by a human mind. In the broken mirror of memory, I saw what I'd seen thousands of times in my dreams.

The brilliant red ocean of my visions was reduced to a warm, shallow pool. I hear no voices yet I still struggle to swim free, but the water is thicker than blood, viscous like molasses. I probe the membrane-like surface, running my fingertips along the slick, porous substance. Scrabbling to stay afloat, my arms meet with two smooth, plastic walls. I brace myself against them and push my body above the surface, gasping for air.

My eyes feel blinded by the dazzling lights in the darkness. I struggle to adjust myself to them, the pain almost unbearable, when I realize I'm still choking on something. My hands discover a segmented tube, snaking its way into my mouth. I gag and splutter in my desperate attempt to remove the nozzle from my throat. Lurching across the side of my pod, I cough up the remaining amniotic fluid that suspends me.

A strange, insect-like droning hum fills the air. Alarmed, I whip my head around in the direction of the noise, only to find myself face to face with the most indescribably horrifying creature I'd ever see. Panic stricken, I don't even have the time to process it wrapping its claw-like limbs around my throat, slowly unscrewing something from the back of my head. A sharp pain runs through my body as the machine retracts its forceps, leaving me in stunned silence.

For a split second, I look down at my body, and that's when it finally hits me. Thin translucent skin covers veiny, spider-like hands, stretched taut as if it couldn't bear any more strain. The rest of it hangs loosely off my skeletal frame, purple welts forming where countless sets of tubes are plugged into my torso. I understand why with every movement of a joint or flex of a muscle came an unrelenting wave of agony. As the fluid in my tank recedes, my last thoughts before my consciousness fades into twilight once more ponder if this was truly worth it.

When I awoke for the first time since then, everything was still blurring together. I could hear scraps of intermingled conversation that ranged from,  
"That was a close one!" Mouse's voice, obviously.  
"Welcome to the real world."  
Their leader, I presumed. Then, someone I didn't recognize:  
"Should have left them for dead."  
The last one disturbed me slightly, but even that thought was lost in the shock of awakening, as they lay down my naked body on a cold surgical table, covering me with a makeshift emergency blanket, presumably so I wouldn't die of hypothermia. The man I knew as Rama began arranging electrodes over my barren skin.

"I hope it was worth it, getting you out of there. You should have at least told us you were with the goddamn Agents, nearly cost my partner her life."

Later I learned that all the while I was being awakened, I was being tracked by the men in black, the crew making a hasty and narrow escape before the Agents closed in on them. I felt a bit guilty, although I wondered why they weren't even aware of my contact with them.

Slowly but surely, they began to rebuild my muscles. The only moments I remember from that period are interlaced with numbness and agony, and the times I would fall back asleep, soaking in the warmth and darkness of sedation.

Eventually, when I was ready to stay awake without a drug filled haze clouding my vision, the crew gathered to tell me the whole story: Of the man-machine war, how we scorched the sky and how eventually, machines won out over us despite our desperate struggles. Thus, the human race must labor as the tireless, infinitely renewable energy source for our artificially intelligent overlords. Yet there remains a spark of hope for humanity: a resistance base located in the city of Zion.

Zion, as they explained, was the last living stronghold of humanity. That is where I would be taken, as soon as I had enough strength to recover.

As for the Agents I contacted, they turned out to be sentient programs, designed to keep the peace within the matrix, and eliminating any undesirables. I shuddered to think what could have happened to me if I hadn't complied with their requests, and that one named Black... Gave me the chills just thinking about the way he spoke.

In the end, the final answer to the question of the matrix was this:  
It was the web that ensnared us all, the crowning glory of artificial intelligence, entirely replacing our need for reality. It was the end and the beginning, the intricate game that played before our eyes to ensure that our very lifeblood would be harvested without protest.

It was also once my home.

But even after obtaining the answer to my ever burning question, I still felt somehow... Unfulfilled. As if I knew it all along, though deep down inside, some part of me refused to believe it. As such, I accepted their words wholeheartedly.

When all was said and done, the crew dispersing to perform their usual tasks, whatever they may be, Mouse approached me. He took my arm around his shoulder as I hobbled to my new quarters. Sitting down, I smiled at him faintly. It was good to see a familiar friend in the face of all this dissonance.  
"I'm not sure what to say."  
"No worries, you're actually taking this pretty damn well as far as I know. It took me ages to get used to. Of course, ages in this place means only a couple of weeks because they really fast track you on the way to work here."  
I paused.  
"It's just... It's a lot to take in, you know? I mean, what a surreal experience."  
"Yeah, it's all pretty messed up, right?"  
"You could definitely say so," I laughed. "So... What now?"  
"Rest up, take care of yourself. I gotta go soon, they only lent me from the Neb to help you out here. No worries though, I'll be seeing you soon enough. For now... Well, they got a whole lot more to teach you. 10-4, AK."

As I turned over in the rusty old cot, door shutting far behind me, my stomach twisted and turned, both in great anxiety, and simmering anticipation. I couldn't help but think of the of the consequences of what I had brought down upon myself... But at the same time, wasn't it worth taking the leap?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Initiations**

The next morning, I woke up to a dull, throbbing ache, radiating from the core of my body. I supposed it was compensation for all the heavy sedation I'd experienced in the past month or so, and possibly for the fact that this was my first time experiencing a natural, dreamless sleep. My entire being cried out in protest as I gently eased myself into an upright position. I massaged my temples in an attempt to find my bearings. Unfortunately, I was not given the chance, for as soon as I could begin to form a coherent thought, Mouse conveniently burst into the room.

"Wakey-wakey, eggs and AK... Oh, you're already up. Well, come along then, I didn't get up early for nothing. After all, I wouldn't want to miss your first breakfast."  
Seeing the expression of blank, forlorn exhaustion on my face, he lifted me up, took my hand and lead me to the dining area. There gathered the whole crew, and for the first time since my arrival, I could identify them all. Sitting at the head of the table was Morpheus, looking less regal than usual in threadbare rags. Next him sat a thin, black haired woman with sharp cheekbones, who introduced herself as Trinity. She was the one that rescued Mouse, so I was told. Then there was Switch, whom I suspected still despised me, and a man I later realized was actually named Apoc. Curious bunch.

Finding myself a spot at the corner of the table, I folded my legs together in the typical manner. Sitting in front of me was an old tin filled halfway with a milky, malted mixture. I eyed the mystery substance with caution, stirring occasionally in an attempt to discern its identity. I had little inclination to actually taste it, but given the judgment I saw in the looks I received, I had no choice but to do so. Immersing the ladle within it, I took a deep breath, and swallowed.

The food, as it may have been called, was of a taste and texture not dissimilar to the mucuous membrane I was kept in prior to awakening. I grimaced, nearly regurgitating it along with the remaining contents of my stomach. In spite of my efforts to conceal this, I was met with some amusement from the man sitting next to me.  
"Everybody's like that at the start. But you get used to it, you know?"  
This remark came from a youthful, curly haired man with small eyes and a cheery disposition. His name was Tank, and as I'd learn soon, he'd be my operator.

Despite the shockingly unpleasant breakfast, Mouse seemed to have acquired a new vigor as he approached me with our next task.  
"Alright, today's your first day! I hope you're ready, because I sure wasn't."  
"My first day for...?"  
"I could tell you that, but then, that would ruin the surprise. One thing's for sure: you're gonna love it."  
I hadn't seen anything that'd created a significant impression upon me so far, so I was hoping that this would live up to its name. Mouse, along with Tank, directed me to the Nebuchadnezzar's main chamber. A ring of tattered reclining chairs circled the middle of the room. Next to them was a control center, consisting of a patchwork of computer screens down which rivers of code flowed and spilled over into the monitors below. I squinted.  
"What is that," I asked, curious at the sight.  
"That? That's the Matrix," Tank answered matter-of-factly.  
"You told me that the Matrix was a massive computer simulation designed to contain humanity while our energy was harvested by sentient machines."  
"Well, it is, this is just a very basic way of visualizing it."  
"Ah."  
"However, the Matrix isn't the only thing we can access from this place. We also have a wide variety of software to choose from, which we can then load into the Construct."  
He gently tapped one of the screens.  
"Everything we need is right here."  
He paused for a moment, seemingly distracted.  
"Look, it's all a little hard to explain, I think it's best if I just show you, alright?"  
He instructed me to recline in the chair closest to him. I did as he commanded.

My fingers picked at the edges of the cheap synthetic garb I wore, unraveling its fibres nervously. In the meantime, Tank's own fingers leapt into action, skittering over the keys of what he apparently liked to call his operating table. The name did not give me confidence.

The boy soon crouched underneath my chair, tinkering with the apparatus located at its back. I twisted around, curious to see his progress in the task he was attempting to accomplish. The sight I met with, however, was anything but pleasant. The instrument he was calibrating was composed of a long, pointed shaft connected to a mass of tangled wires that led back to the operating center. With some dis-ease, I felt the back of my skull. As was expected, I located a small, circular extrusion, much like the plugs that dotted the rest of my body. Noticing the worried look on my face, he stopped to quietly reassure me, whispering a few forgotten words. The comfort washing over me would not linger, however, since just as he spoke those words, he suddenly thrust the jack into my head.

I jerked my head back, mouth wide open in a silent scream that seemed to last forever. The dull exhaustion of reality was replaced by a dizzying void of sensation, and I stood on the precipice of the abyss. As I begged for a mercy that would never come, I felt my world turning black once more.

All of the pain, the agony and the crushing weight of existence melted away in a fraction of a second. I rejoiced in my newly found freedom, yet I could still tell that something wasn't quite right, as if reality hadn't quite calibrated to my specifications. Looking around, the harsh white radiance of my environment lent my mind to the idea that perhaps, I might have been at heaven's gate. The sudden apparition of my friend next to me assured me that this was not the case.

Regaining clarity enabled me to understand that we were no longer in any place that was familiar to me. Invariably, I posed a single question:  
"What is this place?"  
"This, my friend, is the Construct."  
Parsing the limited information given to me, I came to a startling conclusion.  
"Are you trying to tell me-"  
"Yes, we're actually inside of a simulation."  
I took some time to fully processing the thought, paling at the news when I finally understood it. Although, remembering that I've spent my entire life in a computer program reassured me to some extent.

Despite the fact that I was genuinely impressed, I was still starving to see more. Nonchalantly, I observed that the Construct was merely a blank slate, so far. It was my mistake to think this, for as soon as the query entered my mind, I was once again whisked into the heart of a new, unfamiliar reality.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Instructions**

After I was pulled back into the real world, still giddy from the excitement of the previous session, I was hoping to see what more they could offer me, although it wasn't as invigorating as I hoped it would be. When I regained complete consciousness, they finally explained to me that the port in the back of my head could be used to interface with the virtual world, though, before I could go any further, I required additional preparation.

The afternoon passed quite smoothly as they fed me a continuous stream of neural subroutines that would enable me to adjust to the environment of the matrix. While I did not believe these were necessary for myself, Tank informed me that they were standard procedure before any substantial adjustments could happen. Still, I was more than happy to pass the time this way if it meant I could stay plugged in. I absentmindedly wondered if this is what it felt like to be a machine.

Though I was told that the process may be quite taxing, I felt myself completely at ease. The weariness that accompanied me in reality still lingered, but by the end of those hours I felt entirely rejuvenated. Unfortunately, the somnolenscent qualities of the procedure in addition to my existing fatigue led me to drift into a dream.

As my eyes adjusted to the pitch blackness of my environment, I became aware of my surroundings. The desolate and empty air of the abandoned warehouse sent a shiver down my spine. I noticed it was eerily quiet, save for the dying flicker of a single incandescent light, sparking and spluttering in a desperate attempt to stay alive. It had briefly illuminated what I believed to be my final target: a rotary phone, still attached to its cable source. As I cautiously approached the object, it started to ring with what I sensed was a sweet melody of salvation.

The moment I picked up the transceiver, cradling it in my hands, an ear-piercing sound shattered the mouthpiece of the telephone. Reeling from the gunshot, I sank to my knees, clutching my head in agony. I forced myself together in order to locate the origin of this clamor. Staggering towards its location, still shocked by its suddenness, I stumbled directly upon its source.

Although I felt startling recognition gazing up into his shaded eyes, the obscurity of the dream lead me to be unable to identify him. He lunged at me, and to my surprise, I nimbly eluded his attack. I never thought I was capable of such movements, but I reflected and returned his blows with such mastery that I was even surprised at myself. Such a deadly dance would not last forever though, as it was clear his power greatly overshadowed my own. Soon it dawned upon me that I could never defeat him, and that I would not be spared when it came to the end. Noticing that I'd left myself open, he delivered a precision strike to my chest, sending me flying into the ancient remains. As the vast, cold indifference of reality set in, everything faded to white once more.

I awakened covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat, gasping for air and muttering incoherent strings of Japanese curses. Standing over me were several other members of the crew, gazing into my eyes with worried expressions. Tank hurriedly shut down the programs he was running, rushing over to check my status. Craning my neck, I could see a monitoring displaying what I interpreted to be my brainwaves.

"Goddamn it, AK, you had us scared out our wits! We thought you'd flatline then and there."  
"Why, what happened," I inquired, still replaying the last scenes of my nightmare in my head.  
"I don't know, the code turned all weird, and your neurokinetics went off the charts, I've never seen anything like it before."  
"I'm alright, don't worry, I was only dreaming," I stated embarrassedly. "Sorry for scaring you like that."  
"If you say so, but we're going to need to check this out."  
He turned to Morpheus and whispered something inaudible to him, presumably about running diagnostics. Curiosity got the better of me, however, and so I demanded to know what was going on.  
"We will discuss this later," he said in a commanding tone. I would have objected if it weren't for the fact that I was strapped into a chair with a neural interfacing device fixed at the back of it. Despondently, I sighed as Tank ran the rapid analytics checks. No more fun for me anymore, I supposed. Hearing the familiar dial tone signifying the end of the process, Tank hunched over the screen, peering over the results.  
"Are you putting me out of commission now," I joked.  
He turned to me, seemingly surprised.  
"No, actually. You see, not only are the diagnostics just fine, but they've confirmed that you were in fact dreaming in the middle of your orientation. Even though they were only basic acclimation programs, I've never seen a mind with the ability to handle two extraordinarily competitive processes like that at the same time."  
"So... I suppose that's a good thing?"  
"Good? Man, that's great! Honestly, I can't see what you can do in the training program."  
"Training program? That's a new one."  
"Yeah, you see, before you can go on any missions, you'll need to learn the skills necessary to protect yourself."  
I stared at him curiously.  
"Here on the Nebuchadnezzar and its sister ships, our objective is to help as many people as we can to learn the truth, wake them up, whichever way you choose to frame it. As you might imagine, this carries with it a pretty significant risk, especially for high profile targets. You yourself have encountered some of their defenses."  
"The Agents..."  
He grimaced.  
"You were lucky to escape with your hide. I damn well hope you never have to face one in combat."  
"I wouldn't bet on that..."  
"Most likely, you'll be encountering law enforcement, special ops, people like you and me, but with years more experience and training than you or I. That's why we have these."  
From the folds of his clothing, he pulled a shiny looking compact disc.  
"Damn, we still have these in the future?"  
He laughed.  
"Believe me, this little thing going to teach you everything you need to know."  
Slotting it into the drive he used before, he fired up the program, hand hovering above the start button.  
"So, are you jazzed for some action?"  
I thought back to the empowered capabilities I had in my dream. With a faint smile, I mustered the slightest nod.  
"Yeah... Yeah I think so."  
As he let his finger fall upon the key, everything collapsed into place.

The sheer volume of the material being fed into my brain, years upon years of experience crushed into fractions of seconds astounded me unlike anything had ever before. The subsequent influx of information had my mind reeling, my thoughts scattering in attempt to accommodate the new mass. Just before I thought I wouldn't be able to take anymore, the program finally completed. Hissing a soft, sighing breath, eyelids fluttering like leaves in the wind, I felt myself unchained for the first time since I'd arrived here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Intrusions**

I twirled around, executing the perfect spinning kick which sent my partner flying into the beam, a sickening crack resulting from their contact. Seeing as victory was conceded to me, I concluded the match with a bow and quickly found myself back aboard the ship. The training had been a grand success, and with time I'd learn to combat even the most experienced members of my team, with the exception of Trinity, and most notably, Morpheus, captain of the Nebuchadnezzar.

My greatest skill, he told me, was my intuition, something I'd had since birth. Innate ability would not make up for my lack of experience, however, as his years of knowledge as a captain always lead him to outpace me. It was frustrating, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd caught up to him.

In the meantime, I preferred to perfect my talents with the least experienced of all my partners, Mouse. Although he'd certainly bested me in the programming department, he still struggled when it came to combat training. Pulling myself off the chair, I approached to help ease him back into consciousness. He groaned as he massaged the back of his head, wincing in pain.

"You know, I was supposed to be teaching you. But looks like I was the one who got schooled."

I offered him a helping hand.

"No worries, after all, you've still got some things to teach me, right?"

"Yeah yeah, I guess..."

"Don't feel bad. After this, you can show me the ropes, right? That is, if you're not busy."

By that time I'd already been run through the majority of the training modules, so Mouse decided to take up teaching me the language of the Matrix. The more I'd familiarized myself with it, the more I felt I'd understood my position within it. Still, I hadn't anticipated the difficulty of this project. Settling into my seat as comfortably as possible, I awaited my newest lessons eagerly. Much to my chagrin, however, our daily routines would soon be interrupted by the piercing alarm wailing through the main chambers of the Nebuchadnezzar.

"What is *that*," I demanded, covering my ears. Seeing Mouse's pale, frightened expression, my irritation quickly turned to trepidation.

Feverishly, the rest of the crew hastened to the ship's front, where its navigational center was located. Cramming ourselves into the tiny cockpit, we huddled together nervously as Tank began shutting down all of our non-essential power systems.

"So, would you mind telling me what exactly is happening here," I inquired, still frustrated at the lack of explanation.

Tank turned to glare at me for the interruption, but Morpheus rested a hand on his shoulder, as if to stay his immediate response. To his credit, he did begin an attempt to detail the circumstances of this situation. His explanation was soon cut short however, with my voice also fading to a pale whisper as soon as I saw what lay beyond the helm. I raised my arm, trembling as I lifted my index to indicate the source of my terror.

In the distant reaches of the hollow chamber that our ship currently resided in, the gentle stirring of several multiply eyed mechanical forms signified that we were not alone. Emerging from the darkness, they commenced their analysis of the surrounding area, elegantly coursing their way through the air as though they were as light as a feather.

Their glowing, multifaceted eyes shone like glittering rubies in the darkness. An indescribable beauty matched only by their deadly nature, their many cables coiling as they poised themselves to strike at a moment's notice.

"Sentinels", he finally explained. They spent their time patrolling the complex maze of underground tunnels, drifting from alcove to alcove, searching every nook and cranny in hopes of acquiring their newest target. Due to the fact that there had been an uptake in their activity, we were forced to remain grounded, as our connection to the matrix would help them ascertain our location.

"Never seen one before? You're lucky you haven't," the man I knew as Dozer noted grimly. "Not much can fend them off, unless we blow this little thing."

He flipped the switch on the casing of a little red button.

"EMP, the last line of defense we have against them. The pulse unfortunately also blows the more complex electrical systems aboard our ship... Meaning anyone who's plugged in at the moment will die almost instantaneously."

"It's something to keep us on our toes," Mouse joked. Unfortunately, no one was laughing, least of all I. It could have been my lack of experience with them, but I believed that we all felt powerfully unsettled by these Sentinels.

The ship's tension only continued to rise as the machines' search became increasingly frantic, swarming then scattering like a cloud of startled insects, though there wasn't a shadow of a doubt as to their intent. Whether this maneuver was performed with the purpose of frightening any potential targets was unknown, but regardless of what it meant, it was certainly working to keep us that way.

Feeling as though we were teetering on the precipice of oblivion, I was about to reach my breaking point. The atmosphere's tension only grew with an accompanying silence so heavy that the weight of it felt physically crushing. Just as I'd believed that I'd steadied myself enough to keep my cool, I felt my calm demeanor cracking apart. Since I was all too human, my body lent itself to the one remaining eventuality. I cried out like a man possessed, shrieking and wailing with all the desperation that came with the thought of dying.

However, my cries were quickly muffled by a pair of strong hands clamping around my mouth. Wide eyed with terror, I desperately struggled to free myself from his grasp, until I turned to see whose hand restrained me: Morpheus. His voice brought me comfort, and slowly I relaxed just enough to notice just how cold I was. Shivering with anticipation, we waited for what seemed like hours, until the sentinels finally cleared their path.

"Hopefully that'll be the last of them. There's no chance in hell that we're docking back in Zion, not at such a critical moment. Besides, this is normally the drop-off point for their activity, so you don't need to worry about seeing another one around for a while."

As we all returned to our quarters, a wave of relief seemed to have washed over the entire ship, all except for myself. The incident had left me shaken to my very core, because for the first time since my awakening, I'd understood the grave nature of this world. I had elected to choose the harsh truth, and it was finally sinking in.

I started to unravel the events that brought me here, the mysterious, secluded first contact, the rushed explanation, the harsh resolution, and the beginning of my training. The culmination of everything that brought me here pointed to the fact that I was to become a soldier in their ranks, part of a war in which I'd play an instrumental part. Whether that was to be my dying destiny, I did not know, but I knew was not too eager to remain a mere pawn in their games. Still, perhaps, I thought with an uncertain smile, with my usual resourcefulness, and the benefits of my advanced capabilities, I could still make something out of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Incorporations**

The shock of the previous incident had enabled me to focus more seriously upon my training. Youthful enthusiasm wasn't nearly enough to advance through their ranks, so I concentrated deeply upon honing my skills. I found myself mastering several martial arts for unarmed combat, multiple techniques in gunplay, and knowledge of the operation of multiple vehicles as well as techniques to improve stealth. Sometimes I felt like I was caught in the middle of a spy thriller, except the Agents were the ones hunting us down.

Jiu-Jitsu, incidentally, had quickly become my favorite fighting style, as it gave me a distinct advantage over opponents of a higher caliber. I could easily incapacitate someone twice my weight, fracturing their limbs so they'd be left unable to fight back. Of course, I never used such fatal tactics against my sparring partners, for we both knew the consequences of such damage in the real world. Little of this would do to help against the Agents, for they were practically invulnerable to attack.

Speaking of which, I'd already spent quite some time in the real world, and I began to wonder; if they had intended to make me a part of their team, why wasn't I allowed to join them on their missions? Although we hadn't exactly had many due to aforementioned sentinel activity, I thought that by now I'd proven myself a capable and potentially valuable member of their team. Still, it was apparently noted that I was too inexperienced, to which I replied that it would be impossible for me to gain experience if I sat behind all day long.

The answer came to me one fateful evening, in the study of none other than my good friend Mouse. You see, Mouse's extensive coding sessions would always seem to run late into the night. One of those nights, just as I was about to go to sleep after a long, hard day of refitting the ship, he pulled me aside to show me a new project he was working on.

"So," he began eagerly. "I've got something really special for you. This is a demo of a brand new program I've been working on for ages now, and we're just in luck because it's one of the few training modules you haven't experienced yet."

Nervously, I swallowed, unsure of what to expect. As per usual, I rested my head just above the neural interface, hearing it settle into place with a satisfying click. Mouse punched in a few commands, and once more I was sucked into the dizzying vortex of the Construct.

When I regained my senses, I found myself on a familiar city street, swarmed by a bustling crowd. Mouse stood next to me, beaming.

"Well, it's something, I suppose."

"Hey man, don't rush, we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet."

We started to walk down the street, Mouse rattling off the specifications of the program.

"... So far I haven't gotten to fixing that yet but I'll be sure to change that in the next patch... Hey, are you even listening?"

To his credit, I wasn't really paying attention. Instead, I was focused on surveying the environment around me. It was difficult to describe, but the code seemed unnatural, incomplete, faulty. Seas of black and navy cascaded into each other as we pushed our way forwards. Suddenly, a spark of red caught my vision.

"Who is that?"

I pointed to the scarlet figure weaving its way through the crowd.

"Oh, her? You'll see soon enough."

Examiningher in detail, I saw that she was programmed more meticulously than anything I'd seen so far, carefully and lovingly constructed.

"Well, I've got to congratulate you on one thing at least, although are you sure you didn't rip her model from one of your old mag-"

The click of cold metal against my temple stopped me dead in my tracks. I whirled around and pulled out my own side arm, which I'd gotten used to carrying in any training program that permitted it. Unfortunately, in the process, I lost my balance and fell backwards. Scrambling to my feet, I caught the target in my sights, before realizing that that I was looking at the face of none other than Agent Smith.

"Well, that's certainly something you wouldn't find in any edition of Playboy," he quipped.

"Judging by your tastes, I wouldn't be surprised," I muttered as I brushed myself off. Seeing as the figure no longer appeared to pose me any harm, I turned to him to angrily rebuke his decision.

"What kind of sick joke is this?"

"This actually pretty standard for our Agent training programs. It's supposed to teach you to remain constantly focused, otherwise you might get caught off guard... in the worst way imaginable."

"Well, I think I understood that part, but why him?"

"I don't understand, you've never encountered him before, have you... Have you?"

"...It's a long story. And his name's Smith, Agent Smith."

"Hmmph. Figures. Well, I guess you'll be more careful next time, although for a first-timer, your reactions were pretty good."

I didn't see how my embarrassing fall could be interpreted as a remotely positive result, but I took the compliment as it came. Before I could say anything though, Mouse pulled out his cell phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Operator, we're ready to go."

"What do you mean Operator, I thought this program was set for automatic..."

"...log-out?"

As far as I was concerned, we were completely alone in this. However, Mouse seemed to have invited a few friends along as well.

"Don't tell me you saw all of that."

"Actually, I only came along for the second part, which was, of course, all that mattered. I really have to congratulate you for your quick judgement, despite the fact that you've never dealt with anything like this before. In short, I think your training's finally complete, and in good time too."

"Good time, what are you talking about?"

"You see, after the sentinel incident, we figured this was the last of them for now, and it turns out we were right. Which means, we're taking you along for your very first mission."

"Back into the Matrix?"

"Back into the Matrix. Do what you must to prepare, we're going in about 8 hours from now. Good luck."

I was overwhelmed with emotion, giddy with excitement that was nearly overshadowed by a looming sense of dread. They promised me a regular mission, but I could tell that this would be anything but ordinary. The prospect of meeting another Agent was out of the question, yet my own desire to re-enter the matrix compelled me more than my own caution towards it. Recalling the time during which I was preparing to leave the matrix, a similar anxiety awaited me, but this time, I wasn't facing the unknown. Somehow, encountering it as an enemy still didn't feel quite right. Logically, I understood that what we were doing was meant to be noble, and yet... I brushed away the feeling, thinking it to be a case of nervous jitters. Whatever the case, it was sure to become a fundamental chapter in my newest experiences.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Inaugurations**

Eight hours meant a full night's rest, but I couldn't fall asleep, so I set about readying myself for my connection. Usually, the clothing I wore was quite relaxed, which sharply contrasted with the aristocratic appearances of the crew inside the Matrix. Therefore, I adjusted my style to mimic their own. My eyes quickly fell upon a particularly elegant suit, charcoal grey with a yellow silk lining. Unfortunately, this would have insulting connotations for the rest of the team, so in the end, I settled for something a little more combat practical: loose black pants that tapered at my ankles, a pair of soft slippers, and a blazing red shirt which didn't quite cover my stomach, on top of which I wore a simple, soft leather jacket. It felt terribly foreign to me, but Mouse approved, with some amusement.

For communications, I wore a small black headpiece, which curled around my outer ear, trailing further down inside my coat. This, unlike the others, allowed me to keep in constant contact with the operator. For aesthetic reasons it had to be modified to be dissimilar to those of our enemy. However, I saw little problem with the original design.

Breakfast was over quickly, though by that time I had long since bypassed the process. At some point they gave up on attempting to force feed me that slime, and decided on the path of least resistance: intravenous injections. Now, this would have been a problem for me back when I was jacked in, but since now I had convenient little ports built directly into my skin, it was a mere matter of remembering to complete the task.

After some time spent messing around in the Construct, it was time to take the plunge. Re-entry was almost routine. It was, after all, technically the same process that allowed us to access the Construct, but with much more programming limitations due to the Matrix's complexity.

However, compared to the Construct, the journey into the Matrix felt like it took ages to complete, a nauseating experience that had me dizzier than ever before. When I'd finally regained my senses, I realized that we'd been transported to much the same room as I'd left the Matrix in. Ironic, I thought. The room centered us around a single table with a dusty receiver placed in the middle of it. It was complemented by the handle of the telephone, dangling from the table by a thin spiraling cord.

As we checked all of our weapons, Mouse decided to strike up some friendly conversation with me.

"So, how did the jump program go?"

I shrugged. "I don't really want to talk about it..."

I could hear Tank laughing on the other end of the line. "How did it go? Mouse, AK over here decided it would be best to test the limits of the program, so they didn't even attempt the jump."

"What?!"

"Yeah, they actually thought it was a good idea to take the fall instead."

"No way..."

"I'm not sure if I'd call it brave or foolhardy, but regardless, the record still stays."

"Which record," I chimed in, embarrassed at my lack of presence in this conversation.

"No one makes it on their first try."

"Figures," I shrugged.

"Let's hope you don't try anything like that on our mission here."

"Don't worry, I'll be much more cautious here."

And it was true. The Matrix, unlike every training program I'd ever been run through, was complex, unpredictable, ever changing. I could barely sense the code, the flow of it shifting with my every move. It was difficult not to, but I attempted to refocus my attention, for otherwise I'd be caught in the current, and who knows where that would have taken me. I brushed my hair back nervously, something I did not have the luxury of doing in the real world. Together, we piled into the car, as I squeezed myself uncomfortably between Apoc and Switch. Mouse, being a slightly more senior member than I, would not have been forced into this position.

"Alright, this is may be a routine mission, but it is still crucial that we stick to the plan. We are *only* here to make the transfer, and nothing else, is that clear," Apoc instructed.

Mouse nodded reluctantly.

"Is there a.. story behind this that you're not telling me, Mouse?"

Hetried to hide his face, but I could tell he was still blushing.

"Figures," I smiled.

Stepping out of the car, I noticed for the first time the nature of my surroundings. It was a cool spring evening, the sun barely peeking out from the clouds as the sky faded into dusk. I took a deep breath. How nice it was to taste fresh air after being deprived of it for so long. Even so, at first I was overwhelmed, but gradually I became reaccustomed to the elaborate sensory inputs. Just being here was a relief. It meant I no longer had to suffer the staleness of reality. Lost in thought, I was pulled back towards our destination by a very annoyed Mouse.

"Up there," he said, pointing to an ancient piece of gothic architecture. The place felt almost haunted, rickety and in shambles. My foot almost fell through the stairs as the wood had rotted away to the point where it barely supported my weight. It wasn't at all like the futuristic heights of downtown where I grew up, quite the opposite, in fact. Even though I knew it was uninhabited, I still felt a residual aura of unwelcomeness.

After what seemed like ages, we finally reached the building's top floor. The crew set about triple checking all the locks and shuttering any blinds around. "We're staying here. Anything goes wrong, signal Tank, he'll activate the nearest exit," Trinity ordered. For now, all we had to do was wait.

I pressed my face against the glass, watching the sun set into cherry blossom skies as we attended our mysterious informants. Hours since, and still no sight of them. Suddenly, a flash of anxiety washed over me, disappearing as quickly as it came. I tensed, searching for a reason as to this sudden interruption. Still, I found none, and relaxed for a brief moment until I heard a faint knock.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Inaugurations Pt. 2**

Instinctively, I reached over to my holster. No one else had seemed to notice the knock, so cautiously, I padded over to the door. Peeking through the eyehole, I let everyone know that finally, they were here. There was a gaunt, wiry man with a stoic expression, accompanied by what I assumed to be his bodyguards, an olive skinned woman in a navy blue suit and a bespectacled man with a slightly nervous look on his face. A strange ensemble indeed.

"I apologise for my lateness, there were certain security measures to be taken care of."

"You know perfectly well a signal trace could have been made by now."

"Yes, but if you wanted us to meet at all, it had to wait."

"Are we going to get to business or not," Trinity forced.

"The truth of the matter is that we saw a flaw in your plan that could compromise our internal security severely."

"If anything, it's you that put us in danger, making us wait for so long. Now, get on with it."

"Like I said, we cannot do this immediately. My superiors have decided that we would require something more in return for risking our lives like this."

"More? We've given you enough."

"Nevertheless, the matter stands."

They continued their bargaining or arguing for quite some time. I was starting to get very bored, and began to develop a nervous twitch. Mouse noticed this, so he turned to speak with me.

"This isn't as heroic as I'd pictured it to be."

"Your first mission is never heroic."

"Well, what am I supposed to do then, stand back and watch?" "Essentially, yes."

"They might as well have left me at home."

"But isn't this your home, really?"

"I don't like what you're implying."

"I was just kidding."

"They don't seem to think of betrayal as a light-hearted subject here."

"No worries, man, no worries."

While we were bantering, the pacing of their argument seemed to reach a critical point.

"This is negotiation took a long time to plan out, we can't allow you to risk breaking it now. There was a deal in place already, that you agreed upon, but now you refuse to keep your side of it. What's the issue?"

"The *issue* is that the stakes are higher now. It wasn't easy or cheap getting these names, and we expect to get what we came for in return."

"Damn it, you know we couldn't provide you with every you wanted! Abel, this is about the livelihoods of these people, and you won't get away with ruining them. Now, we need those names, and we need them now, or the Agents will find them first."

"So that's what this is all about," I said to myself. "This is information regarding the names and whereabouts of any potential redpills. I wondered if I was chosen in the same way."

"Actually, no, they picked you up because you were a friend of mine," Mouse chimed in. "I guess they saw something in you that they didn't see in me..."

"Look, you were chosen first, don't you even start with that self-depracating nonsense! If anything, I should have been the one who was excluded. Then again, they do seem to be short on resources..."

Before I knew what happened, Apoc threw me back, shielding me with his body. I ducked down behind him, uncovering my eyes. The air stood still with the silence of all the weapons drawn. For every crew member, there was a gun fixed to their temple. A bead of cold sweat trickled down my forehead. Suddenly I realized what felt so wrong all this time. I knew I had to do something to stop them. However, Switch, anticipating me, immediately grabbed my arm to stay me from any further action.

"We don't have time for your cowboy diplomacy," she hissed.

Though instead of resuming my place, I pushed her aside, stepping forwards to speak.

"Stop it! This can't go on any longer."

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Trinity hissed.

"Exactly what needs to be done," I whispered in reply. "All of you are in danger, so I suggest you hurry up and get out while you can," I continued.

"Oh, and what makes you think that," Abel answered, amused.

"The Agents will be closing in on us at any moment now, I'd say a matter of minutes. I understand this is a difficult negotiation, but we have to finish and leave regardless."

"Agents? Now, how would you know that? This place was secured to avoid any detection from them, and you're saying they're coming here? Ridiculous."

"Don't believe me, you can check for yourselves."

Abel frowned, huddling together with the rest of his entourage to discuss my proposal. After some tense whispering on their part, they turned back to us and said:

"You're right. Lilith, hand Trinity the list. We'd better get out of here." Turning over the flash drive containing the names and locations of the potentials, they hurried out the building, exiting in file.

"Nice bluff AK, what was it, a fake trace," Mouse inquired.

"It wasn't a bluff."

"Akira? Are you saying..."

"It's just a gut feeling, but... Come on, let's get out of here. Our presence here serves no purpose any longer. We'd better go before they find our little meeting place."

We quickly and silently descended down the fire escape and back to the exit. One by one, we picked up the handle of the telephone, disappearing in a brilliant flash of light.

I hadn't realized how much I'd immersed myself in the environment of the Matrix until I was relieved of it. Immediately, the world around me felt drained of its lustre, fading into scraps of dull blues and greys. My head still throbbing, I stumbled my way back to my quarters, hastily shuttering out any light sources that might've interfered with my thought process. I tried to remember what it was like back there, the full range of sensation and awareness I achieved, but it became increasingly difficult as time went on. In some ways, it felt more real than reality. Unsettled by the idea, I tore myself back to the cabin, but instead of resuming my duties, I cradled myself as I slipped into a deep and dreamless slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Indignations**

I coughed as I pushed my way through the cloud of gaseous smoke. "Everything alright in here," I called.  
A dim figure emerged from the darkness.  
"Yeah, primary systems weren't hit as bad as the secondaries, we should be a-okay."  
"You don't look so good."  
"Well, they managed to damage the cooling systems in one of the external parts of the ship, caused a gas leak in the main chamber."  
"But Trinity, Morpheus, they were still in there!"  
"I got them out before Dozer blew the EMP. They're going to need some care, but they'll be alright in the end, I hope." As they hauled Morpheus into the infirmary, however, I caught a glimpse of the spider-like scarring that had already begun to set in on his lower back.

I fumbled with the fire extinguisher, putting out the rest of my problems. Soaking wet, covered in scorch marks and electrical burns, that wasn't how I'd anticipated my day would go. Then again, this was the resistance, and I had to be prepared for just about anything. Serving on this ship had gotten to be dull and exhausting however, and I doubted Zion would be any better. Wiping my brow, I ripped off a piece of my shirt to tie off one of my more major wounds. I could faintly hear Tank cursing in the background.  
"You idiot, don't you know not to waste material?"  
"Hmm," I raised my eyebrow at him, barely aware of his commentary.  
"Clothes are hard to come by in the first place, don't waste that shit on burns, we have a medkit for that instead."  
"Most of our medkit ran out, remember? 'Only for critical injuries', you said. We were supposed to restock in Zion a while ago."  
"Fair, fair. Just don't complain to me when you're looking for a new shirt." I wasn't exactly sure why he was so concerned over what I did with my own materials, but I suspected it was only the stress of the situation.

I propped myself up against the bunk in my quarters, sorting out the rag and spare bottle of Dozer's brew I had hidden away in my locker. With one hand, I doused the rag, and with the other, I gently wiped away the grime from my skin, wincing as it made contact with the damaged areas. How I'd longed for the cold comfort of the Matrix by now...

Once I'd cleaned myself up enough, I swaddled myself up in the blanket Mouse gave me, shuttering the cabin window and clamping a pillow around my head so I wouldn't have to hear any more of the ensuing racket in the background. We'd been so wrong to lower our guard, in fact, the activity of the machines seemed ever increasing as the days went by. I went on few missions these days, as my little stunt back there had warned the crew of my potential misgivings. As questionable as some of their methods may have seemed, I knew that each and every one of them fought with dedication that I did not have. It felt almost selfish demanding to return, but something pulled me back there over and over again. Just as I was locked deep in thought, a pounding knock came from my door. I slid off my bed, wincing from the pain of the residual scarring. Flinging the door open, I met with an all too familiar sight: Mouse. I groaned with exhaustion, but I waved him in anyways.

"You ok, AK? You look a little shaken."  
"You could say that again," I mumbled. Noticing the injuries that peeked out of my makeshift bandaging, he frowned with worry.  
"Easy, easy. Get some rest, unwind, relax a little."  
"How can I, after all that I've been through?"  
"These things happen," he stated, adopting the tone of a more senior officer. "This is a military ship, after all. Like they said, we're not on Star Trek, we're here to fight a war, and as much fun as you and I had, you'd better get used to it." However, even he didn't seem convinced by his own words, like he was parroting what another had already told him.  
"Maybe I should never have made the cut. I'm not as strong as the others, I'm incredibly reckless, and, and... sometimes I even question whether this was ever my place to be..."  
"You, defecting? Hah, that's a joke if I've ever heard one. I can't imagine you wanting to unlearn everything you've discovered since the first moment you opened your eyes, giving up all that knowledge just to become a slave to those *machines* again."  
"No, no, you're right, I could never. The truth is far too valuable for me." His expression softened a little.  
"Looks like you're sticking with us then."  
"Yes, I suppose so..."  
"Cheer up. Hey, I've got a new construct program for you. After this is all over, we can smuggle in some of Dozer's special brew and have ourselves a night of fun. What do you think?"  
"I'll consider it, but I'll probably have to pass."  
"Suit yourself," he shrugged. He exited the room, swinging the door shut behind him.  
I rolled over, covering my ears. This was all a very, very bad idea. In my vulnerable state, I'd let on far too much already. Now, I could only hope that no one would find out about my... misgivings. The next time we'd dock in Zion, I'd thought, they'd probably drop me off there, or leave me for dead when a mission went awry. I brushed those thoughts out of my head, picking myself up and putting myself to work.

Drifting far from the oppressive heat of the engine room, I wiped away the grime from the portside window. There wasn't much to be seen through the aperture, but it told you all you'd need to know about this world: infested with rot and decay. I think they were right, but not in the way they thought. I was far too young, but not nearly naive enough for them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Imperfections**

I walked down a familiar winding path, hoping for a sign of my companion in the promenade. Like clockwork he arrived, giving me a friendly wave upon my entrance. When I approached him, however, his usually cheery disposition carried an air of sadness and resignation about it. I was about to ask him what went wrong, but he shushed me, sliding a finger over my lips. We started on our usual route, but quickly we took a detour into the woods. His unusually quiet demeanor led me to believe that there was something amiss. Regardless, he pushed forward deeper into the grove, where he clasped my hands in his own and sighed.

"I'm not sure if I can do this by myself any more."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what, we've been thinking the same thing ever since we got here." He looked away.

"The blue pill."

I'd heard about this before. Although they didn't have the time to do it with me, the ritual was commonplace enough that Resistance members were colloquially known as Redpills.

"You knew it was a simple yes or no for me, you were there." He took a moment to process the information, as if he didn't understand what I said.

"Still, I think you and I both know you made the wrong choice."

What?"

"Haven't you felt it, ever since you came here? You're so out of place..."

"As much as anyone else is."

"No, it's more than that," he pressed.

"What could that be," I continued, curious despite my discomfort.

"All the time we've spent here, even though they gave us a great deal, an opportunity to see the world as it is and to fight back... It's gotten more and more tiring to do so. Haven't you felt it, this reality is..."

"Dull?"

"Yes, it's drab, boring! But when I'm in here, or even better, in the Matrix, I feel so alive again! And so, I've been thinking... Is it more important to be free, or to feel truly at home?"

"Mouse, these are very dangerous questions to be asking."

But still.. they had some merit to them, no matter how much warning they carried. I felt very nervous about where this was leading, however.

"I know, which is why this line is secured. No one can watch or cancel this program before my say-so."

That meant I couldn't escape in case things went awry.

"You see, Akira... I want out of here. No, I need to be out of here. Now, I know what you're going to say, the deal's already been made. But, we are running out of time... So I want you to take this chance to come with me."

My stomach churned in anxiety. This all felt so terribly wrong. The Mouse I knew had never, ever brought anything like this up to me, not until this moment. In addition, previously he seemed positively enamored by the Resistance, despite all of its shortcomings. The tone in which he spoke too carried a twisted kind of sincerity. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Akira, I have to know now. I locked this program off but they might be able to break in any minute, so I need your answer: Yes, or no?"

A wave of panic washed over me. I was trapped, and unless I could find a way out, I may have been doomed. In an effort to quell my anxiety, and find the answers I was looking for, I turned to the strategy I knew best, analysis.

It was a skill I'd learned long before I realized what it meant. Similar to many forms of meditation, I used it to reach out to the digital world around me and unite myself with its contents. I paused, tuning in deeper with my surroundings. The flow of time slowed down to a trickle as my mind felt around the program for any faults. Opening my eyes after what seemed like an eternity of searching, I finally realized what felt so wrong.

This wasn't real. I knew my theory was precarious, but I always trusted my instincts in these situations, and right now they were telling me that this was not the friend I knew. I'd know this was all part of a simulation, but it wasn't quite the program Mouse had built for me. More-so, I felt uncertain about Mouse's identity, especially from the way he responded to me, as if I was a stranger to him. But then... I paused. What would have been the purpose of creating this false set of circumstances? Thinking back to the Agent training program... I realized this could have been a test. I decided to play along.

I rested my hand behind my back, slowly drawing out my firearm.

"Are you sure about this, Mouse? I hope you understand that if you make this choice, I can't come with you."

"Why not," he said indignantly. "I'm your friend."

"Then...I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I can't accept your offer. There's too much at stake."

"You don't leave me with many options," he said menacingly, standing up from the bench.

"I'm disappointed in you... A true friend would never betray me like this."

As he came upon me, it only took me a split second to ready, aim, and fire, executing without hesitation, just as I was trained to do. The shot rang clear throughout the reaches of the park, reverberating until all its echoes faded away. A curtain of silence fell heavy upon the air. Carefully, I approached the body of my "friend".

"... Mouse?" I asked tentatively. "Is it you?"

Still no reply. I brushed the hair out of his eyes, still and glass-like in their reflection. As I did so, his head rolled to the side, which is when I realized the true horror of what I've done. His hair, matted with the blood and brains oozing out of the wound, his pulse quiet and unheard. I collapsed onto my knees before him, holding his lifeless body in my arms. In my state of grief, I hadn't even noticed the familiar pull that returned me to reality.

I practically leaped out of the chair, a couple of the crew members restraining me in order to check my vitals. Mouse was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he," I cried. "Where's Mouse?!"

"Over here," a distant voice called.

"It's... It's you! You're alive! Oh thank God, I thought maybe.."

"No, just a copy. I was watching here all along."

I opened my eyes, and there he was. That was all it took for my composure to break, and when I was finally allowed out of my restraints, I collapsed onto him. I clutched at his wrists, tears streaming down my face, sobbing his name over and over again. I could still hear the gunshot ringing inside my head.

"I killed you... I killed you..."

"It's okay, I'm right here. I'm okay."

They'd come so close to shattering everything I knew, and my facade of confidence along with it. I recalled for a split second, I'd understood what he meant, that this place was not meant for me... But doing this here, in this world, meant betraying the few friends you had left, and I wasn't about to let Mouse die just like that. He didn't deserve this, even though he had no doubts about his purpose, he was still just a child to me. The only thing left to do was to lie low and wait for whatever was in store for me next.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Intuitions Pt. 1**

Months had passed since the awakening, as the pressures of the job had worn me down like an old leather glove. Though I had comparably little experience, having been through many more active and exciting missions since the first, I almost felt like I was a veteran in this war, a seasoned professional, though I understood that was not exactly the case. Unfortunately, I was prisoner to my rank, which was still quite low, even after all this time. Even worse, the shadows of doubt kept creeping back into my mind. My recent experience with the defection program had left me shaken, despite my passing the test. It really, truly forced me to question my loyalties, but not for the superficial reasons they assumed.

"Commendable, a mission well done," said Morpheus as he helped me from my chair. "I know we've been putting you through a lot lately, but I have some good news for you."  
"What?"  
"You're coming to see the Oracle."  
"The Oracle," I tilted my head quizzically. "Who is she?"  
"She has long since served as a... Spiritual guide to the Resistance."  
"I hope you understand that I'm not a very spiritual person."  
"Nevertheless, she may reveal answers to questions you never knew you had."

"Aw what, you get to meet her before I do? That isn't fair!"  
"I don't get it either. I mean, I can't be that important."  
"Morpheus says almost everyone visits her, so it doesn't matter how high your rank is or how much respect you get from your fellow crew members, as long as you're a redpill, you get a call."  
"I suppose so. Mouse, I just don't understand why now. My life seems pretty stable at this point, almost to the point of routine."  
"I can't believe you're used to this already."  
I shrugged. "Guess I'm better at adapting than some."  
"There goes that modesty again."  
"That's not what I meant, I say that because I'm out of place wherever I go, just like the fake-you told me."  
"I don't think that's true, you seem pretty well adjusted here."

"Hey, you're luckier than most, I could never ask her to tell my fortune," Tank grumbled.  
"Isn't it an honor, to be born without a plug in your head?"  
"Well yeah, but being grown has its perks too. For instance, I'll never be able to learn things like you do, never be able to wear clothes like you do, never eat like you do or know kung-fu like you do."  
"Wow. That actually sounds... Quite sad."  
He shrugged.  
"Not at all, I'm used to it. Besides, none of that stuff's real, I doubt I'd like it if I tried it. Everything you do inside the Matrix is just a means to an end, it doesn't hold any weight or substance."  
"The liberation of humanity, huh."  
"Mhmm. They don't pull people in like you at your age either, I was actually kind of surprised when Morpheus chose you."  
"Why's that, you don't think I'm good enough?"  
"No, it's just that I didn't see a kid like you surviving out here. Hell, we don't even usually let people your age onboard a ship, let alone the Neb. Of course, Mouse was an exception because he turned 18 shortly after we revived him. Normally we would have sent you to Zion for recovery, but you're really quite something else."  
"Zion, everyone keeps mentioning it."  
"Yeah, it's the last living stronghold-"  
"I know about that, I've just... I've never seen it before."  
"Hopefully, you will. It's a magnificent view."  
Somehow I felt like I would not be granted this opportunity.

The world slipped past the tinted windows that shuttered us from it, isolated from the passers-by and those who were blissfully ignorant of its nature. I leaned back into the immaculately upholstered seat, contemplating the prophecy. As I'd said before, I wasn't inclined to believe in such unscientific concepts as fortune telling, but given that we were inside a system, the probability of certain actions could be gathered by one with enough knowledge about it. However, it would take ages to process, unless...

Our car stopped with a screeching halt. As we were guided towards the front entrance, the rest of the group separated from us, leaving only Morpheus and I. Together, we entered a damp and dingy apartment building, although it appeared to be still maintained. We took the stairs up, as the elevator was out of commission. I passed by an old man reading a tattered newspaper that seemed to be from long ago, barely catching the headline - something about "Artificial Intelligence Research"... My lips quirked up at the irony. The code about this place felt deceptively simple, although I could sense the layers of complexity behind this facade, even if I was unable to parse them.

My thighs ached and burned by the time we reached what seemed like the fortieth floor. Morpheus remained silent as he gave the door before us a gentle knock.  
"Come in," a melodic tone replied.  
As it opened, he swept his arm across to show me the way.  
"Alone?"  
He nodded. "Every man or woman who visits the Oracle must receive their tidings alone, for good or ill."

The moment I stepped through that door, I was hit with an incredibly powerful wave of dizziness.  
"Easy there, easy there," the attendant said, hauling me back up to my feet. "We don't want you passing out before she gives you the bad news."  
"No no, it's not that, I'm not nervous... Thank you though."  
Slowly, as the room came back into focus, I understood why. The code here was constantly being unraveled and rewoven into the newly pleated strands of an ever changing tapestry. However, looking past that, the atmosphere felt cozy, warm and welcoming, much like a weighted blanket. I supposed I could get used to it.

I arranged myself comfortably in the lounge. Scanning the room, I observed a few children playing happily, however not in the most conventional manner. Some appeared to be telekinetic, others, I wasn't quite sure of their gifts, but they were certainly extraordinary. The Oracle's Children, I mused. They seemed rather friendly, and occasionally I'd catch them giving me curious glances from the corners of their eyes.

"She's ready for you," the attendant called.  
I rose from my seat, taking a few tentative strides towards the entrance.  
"No need to be shy, I won't bite."  
I froze.  
"Come in, come in! I've been waiting for you."  
Carefully slipping past the beads, I realized that I'd finally come face to face with the Oracle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Intuitions Pt. 2**

I trembled with fear and anxiety. I wasn't sure exactly why, but I felt an almost mystical aura around her. It intimidated me like nothing else, even though she was sweeter than sugar.

"What... what exactly are you?"

"Why, I'm the Oracle."

"That's all I need to know, huh?"

"You didn't come here for me, Akira, you came here for what I could tell you about yourself."

"You have a point."

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy though."

"What do you mean?"

"No one can tell another more about themselves than they know already."

"I thought you were supposed to be all-knowing."

She laughed.

"Someone as perceptive as you should be able to tell that isn't the case. Come, sit down. I think you'll want it for what I'm about to tell you."

Somewhat perplexed, I accepted her invitation.

"It's a very interesting gift you have there, Akira, reminds me of a young man I met some time ago... Luckily, you don't have to carry his burdens."

"What man?"

"Morpheus didn't tell you, huh? I thought he was still obsessed with that question."

"Well, I have heard some things about the man known as the 'One', but I don't see what this has anything to do with my situation."

"Figures, he's sounded more dejected about this the longer I've known him. But, I might as well explain it to you. As the story goes, a long time ago, there was a man born inside the Matrix who had the ability to change things in it as he saw fit. Supposedly, he was the one who originated the resistance. No one knows what happened to him, but many people believe he will return some day."

"What about you, what do you believe?"

"I simply believe it is a matter of time."

"You say unique abilities. Does this mean-"

"Everyone who's followed in his footsteps has had a distinct spark of self-knowledge within them. Usually, it means they feel a keen awareness of the matrix around them, manifesting in discomfort. By the look on your face, I see you haven't had the same experience."

She was right. Everyone else seemed to have described their experiences with the Matrix as disjointed and fraught with pain, which is what lead them to wake up in the first place. I, on the other hand, seemed perfectly at home in it. So why exactly was I selected?

"Because you have that same spark, Akira, just like the others."

"Am I really that predictable?"

She merely smiled in response.

"I'm not sure if I could call it good news or bad news, but I'm going to tell it to you anyways. Sooner or later, you're coming back home. Whether or not you'll stay all depends on the decisions you'll make."

She sighed, adjusting her glasses in preparation for what she was about to say. I swallowed nervously.

"There will be a critical test that determines your ability to make those choices. You've seen it before, haven't you?"

"I mean, there was a dream..."

"Yes," she added.

"I was all alone, trapped in the darkness. Making my way to the exit, I swear i could have reached it, and then an Agent cut me off. Strange, I thought I'd recognized him. Of course, that didn't matter, because you know how this story ends."

"You did. You may have forgotten his name, but you know who he is, Akira. He's the first man you met opposing your connection with the Resistance."

So that's who I saw. But why? Before I could ask, she answered for me.

"It wasn't a dream. People like you should know best that what often seems unreal, is the most tangible and concrete form of existence."

"A prophecy?"

"Not exactly. It's a choice you've made. Where that choice will lead you, I cannot tell you, but it will be the defining point of your life... Assuming you'll have one left."

"What kind of Oracle are you?"

"The only kind you have."

I folded my arms uncomfortably.

"Well... I suppose I should thank you regardless."

"I am sorry if I disappointed you, I believe I owe you a little something for all that."

She unfurled a brown paper package.

"What is that?"

"Mochi, strawberry flavored. It should be your favorite kind."

"I forgot to bring food with me today, how did you- Ah."

She smiled.

"Enjoy. There's enough that you can share."

But the rest of the crew seemed to have lost their taste for simulation. I thanked her profusely for her words, swiftly turning on my heel with the parcel tucked under my arm. I popped one in my mouth, chewing as I contemplated our conversation. As I finished the packet, picking up the telephone cord, the transition back into reality seemed to sour the last remnants of hope that I'd brought back with me.

Back in my quarters, I sighed with resignation. This was the outcome that I'd feared the most, and yet somehow I knew that it was coming. It was almost an uncanny sense of inevitability, that this was my destiny and I couldn't avoid it. Still, I felt some relief, as I had a single point in time to look forward to, nothing else would matter. It was nice having some sense of purpose. The only question was that of time: how long I'd have to wait before the course of my life would be changed irrevocably.

I curled up in my bed, scolding myself for getting lost in thought again. Willfully, I'd ordered myself to sleep, no longer paying any heed to the words of the Oracle. However, the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the face of the man who would bring me to my demise.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Inevitability Pt. 1**

Ever since my last visit to the Oracle, I felt myself incapable of sleep. The past night I spent in lying with my eyes wide open, plagued and tormented by the thoughts running through my head. Eventually, I eased myself off the bed, quietly sneaking over to the control center to experiment with a few programs I'd been developing. One was a rudimentary fight simulator, except unlike the sparring program, it used AI tactics against you, similar to what the Agents would employ inside the Matrix. Of course, there was no telling when their software would upgrade and when our next encounter would be with them, but I was hoping this would at least give me a chance against him when we met. Running my fingers across the keyboard, I thought back to the training program that Mouse developed, and wondered why his likeness was used out of all the possible choices.

"Hey there, mind if I join you?"

I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Mouse! What are you doing here?"

"Well, these are usually my hours, so I should probably be asking what business you have in my chair. But, I'll let it slide this time," he said with a smug expression on his face.

"You're insufferable, Mouse," I retorted, hastily concealing the program from his view.

"I didn't tell you to stop. Actually, I came here to talk, so you can continue with your little experiment."

"I'd rather not."

"Oh, embarrassed? You want to give the woman in the red dress another spin?"

"No! I mean, no, God, I'd rather not repeat that experience again."

"Really? I made her irresistible," he grinned.

"That's not the point, Mouse, it's just..."

"The Agent, right?"

"Oh, don't even get me started on him again."

"What's the deal with you and that Agent?"

"Needless to say, I've got an unfortunate history with him."

"Wait... he was the one that bugged you, wasn't he?"

"What?"

"You know, put a tag on you, a tracer, a tracking device? That's how they were able to find us all those nights ago."

"Strange, I don't remember that at all."

"You might not, since it was never removed, your only memory of it might be a dream you had the night after."

The coil of worry inside of me tightened a little further.

"Now that you mention it, there was something... I was going into surgery, they were about to put the mask against my face, and then I..."

I trailed my hands against my body.

"Hey, hey, relax, it wasn't a physical bug. Your RSI ditched it the moment you woke up."

"I'm aware, it's just not a pleasant experience recalling it."

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down.

"You know, the Oracle told me something about him..."

"What did she say?"

"That I would meet him again, and that our next encounter would determine my destiny."

"Sounds like a load of nonsense to me, but then Morpheus swears she's never been wrong, so..."

He shrugged.

Even so, I felt afraid of the reprecussions my next entry into the Matrix might have.

A sharp cry roused us both from our weary states, one that I recognized as belonging to our operator. Arguments amongst the crew were actually quite uncommon, so naturally our curiosity took over. Peeking behind the console, we cautiously listened to their conversation, which was growing increasingly louder.

"Have you gone insane?!"

"I know what I have to do. No more casualties, no more losses. These are our people, and we're going to make damn well sure they feel the consequences of screwing us over."

Before they could continue, however, Tank spotted us.

"Oh come on, don't bring them into this," he turned to her, an almost pleading tone in his voice.

"They have to know. As young as they are don't have any more crew to spare, and with Morpheus out of commission..."

"Is everything alright," I finally piped up.

"As a matter of fact, no, Trinity here decided to-"

"Tank. Slow down."

She sighed heavily, as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"This might be a little difficult to understand."

Ever since the accident, and moreover during my stay here, the captain had temporarily rescinded his command. While he still officially held the position, Trinity had taken over the main operations. She'd turned out to be an excellent leader, though rash at times, performed her duty with ruthless efficiency nonetheless. Although I'd known this already, I hadn't realized some of the responsibilities she was forced to shoulder. In addition to that, his absence meant there was one less crew member left to take on an exceptionally dangerous mission.

Thankfully, we had a couple of days left to prepare. The timing had to be precise, else we'd blow the whole operation. In the meantime, I kept mulling it over. On the eve of the final day, I came to a conclusion: Something about this mission seemed like it was doomed to fail. I tried to ignore it, but I knew that my intuition had served me well, and it was unlikely to fail. However, I was a Resistance member above all else. I had to perform my duty no matter how I felt about it. Still, sooner or later, I would be forced to face my greatest fears.

"All set?"

Her words snapped me out of my trance.

"Yes, of course."

"Then let's get going."

I waved my fears away, saving them for another day. As I slid back into the chair, my mind settled down, focusing in preparation for the descent. The moment the jack connected, I came to the conclusion that no matter what this mission held in store for me, I would ultimately persevere.


	18. Chapter 18

**Inevitability: Part 2**

We'd settled on an old hardware shop, temporarily closed down for renovations. Luckily for us, the utilities were still operating, and that meant we'd get a quick and convenient exit for when the time came for us to leave.

Looking outside the window, I realized the familiarity of view was not coincidence. Not only had I been here, I'd lived close by. How long was it since I'd seen the same skyline? Time wasn't kept track of in the same way as it used to be. I ran my mind over the details like the librarian examining the contents of their bookshelves, memory fragmented but still partially intact. It came back to me in scraps; the metallic clink of my keys unlocking my apartment, the final sunblazed evenings spent in quiet revelation, and the sincerity of an old friend's parting letter... All these moments that I thought had faded away from time overwhelmed me like a colossal tide.

"Something wrong, AK?"

"I'm fine. Just had a moment."

"Good. We'll need all your better judgement."

Biting down, I steeled myself for the mission ahead. This was not the moment to be reminiscing about better times. We were tasked with breaking into one of the machines' most secure information banks, disguised as a counterterrorist centre containing valuable data on our strategies, informants, current movements, and plenty more. Someone would have to come in and wipe them, else we'd have to switch tactics and regroup more often, leading to innumerable losses before that could happen. I'd lamented previously about how I didn't feel they trusted me enough with any serious jobs, but this was it, my opportunity to shine and stand out to the crew. Still, this was also my most dangerous mission yet, and Morpheus made sure to give me plenty of warning that there was a good chance I'd risk my life. I didn't need to be told, of course, after coming so close to the grips of death in the beginning of my journey.

Soon, all my worries were lost amongst the chaos of work. I had to employ focus and determination, ensure all instructions carried out efficiently and to the letter. It felt so relieving to be needed, to finally be a part of the team. Although my anxieties flared with every tripwire and safeguard that we came across, the crew effectively dismantled every single one of them. Then came the most unpleasant part of the mission. Since I was the only one small enough to fit, I was ordered to crawl through the air ducts, into the room so I could deactivate their security system. It would be well defended, I was warned, but they believed I had the nerves to finish the job.

My breath hitched with every movement as I made my way through the narrow, mazelike corridors of the ventilation system. I clambered along at a steady pace using just my elbows, dragging the rest of my body along the sheeted metal. I was sure if I'd checked, my entire outfit would be covered in grime. Approaching the security room, I slowed down, holding my position above the slotted grate. I fumbled with my utility belt, hoping to find the screwdriver I was looking for. As soon as I'd retrieved it, however, it slipped from my fingers, clattering to the base of the duct. I gasped, immediately clamping a hand over my mouth so as not to let them hear. When I was sure they hadn't noticed, I continued my work, carefully and meticulously removing the screws from every corner of the vent. Shifting it aside with a slight accompanying groan, I readied my weapon, and slipped down into the room. Unexpectedly, it was completely empty, power shut off. I checked the corners, finding nothing to confirm my suspicions. It was only when I heard the whispers behind the door that I knew what I was in for.

"AK, it's a trap!"

"Thanks, I got that part," I yelled over the deafening gunfire, ducking behind the desk. I loaded up my pistols with the mags hidden in my jacket, and when the last casing clattered onto the floor, I was ready to go. Judging by the sounds of their fire, I counted three men inside the room, the same number waiting for me outside the door. A little overkill for a kid barely old enough to drive, but then I supposed they didn't know that, did they? The look of shock on their faces as I put a bullet in each of their brains only confirmed my theory. The rest charged in, only to be met with fists flying in their faces, gunshots discharged into their temples before they could recover. I was nearly out of ammunition, when Switch and Apoc came rushing in, ending the last of them with a clean shot to the chest.

"You alive there, AK?"

"Only on the outside. Come on, let's go, if they've anticipated our plans, they must have more waiting for us out there."

"Trust us, we know that. Trinity's out there cleaning up the last of them."

"All on her own?"

"Nah, Cypher's there too. We asked Mouse to alert us if anyone came through the front. She's more than capable of handling it on her own though."

Switch rebooted the security console, firing out commands faster than I could process.

"Damn it," she gritted her teeth. "They rerouted the controls to god knows where. The only way into the data banks is to sever the electronic locks on the doors protecting them."

"How do we do that?"

"Unfortunately, if we tried killing the power, that'd finish the servers too. We have to get access to the wiring and reroute the codes so we have more time to copy the information we need."

"Does that mean more crawling through air ducts?"

"No, we just have to break open the panel near the door. Trinity's going to change the locks, meanwhile we'll have to hold the rest of them off."

"The rest of them?"

"You think they wouldn't send reinforcements if they expected our plans? Let's just hope we won't run into any Agents. The Hammer has them busy in another sector of the city, so we should be fine for now."

"Copy that. Got any pistol ammo for me?"

"Even better."

The weight of the submachine gun in my arms felt unusually heavy. We set down near the end of a long, branching corridor, littered with stacks of crates and carts transporting various kinds of equipment. The door was fairly inconspicuous, seemingly ordinary in the line of padlocked entryways. However, even I could sense there was something special behind it.

"I'm all out," I called over the gunfire. "Got anything else for me?"

"Give me a second, will you," Switch stressed, pulling the tripod out of her case. "It'll be easier if you mount it like this."

"A turret?"

"Better get shooting," she smiled, handing me a Jacob's ladder of ammunition.

My hands were slick with grease and gun oil, jacket coated with a thick layer of grime from the vents. A bead of sweat trickled down my forehead as the gun steadily pumped out its rounds.

The moment I yanked my hands away from the firearm, scalded by the heat of overuse, Trinity cracked the last lock. The door opened with a gentle hiss, as the rest of the crew dove down behind it to avoid the remaining stray bullets heading our way.

Trinity let out a short sigh.

"We should be safe here, for the moment. The blast door will hold long enough that we can get what we need."

"Reinforced steel, huh?"

"It'll take them a while to break in here, still, we should hurry. I'm not sure how much longer the Hammer's going to last out there."

"I'll collect the data, you rig the explosives."

"Got it."

"They're going to break down the door!"

"I can hear that, let's get out of here! There's a hidden exit behind those boxes, our nearest way out of the Matrix is still far away though. The Hammer's called off their mission so we can't delay any longer."

"Agents?"

"You'd better pray not."

The explosion was far more powerful than anticipated, blasting chunks out of the building and creating a cascade of debris that nearly buried me. The others were already running to their exit, and I could hear the SWAT teams coughing through the dust cloud that was beginning to settle. I tore my arm away from the concrete, forcing myself up. The beams from their flashlights approached closer through the thick and foggy air, as I ducked behind the corner and ran until I was sure they couldn't find me. My earpiece had chipped in the explosion, so I pulled out my phone, dialing the Operator's line.

"Goddamn AK, you're lucky to be alive."

"I know, I know. Is everyone else safe?"

"Should be, thanks to you."

"Get me to another exit, fast. My route was cut off."

"Let me see... there's an old service phone in the abandoned warehouse not too far from here, you need the coordinates?"

"I'm good, I used to live near here. I mean, my old apartment was close by."

"We held them off, and I don't think they saw you, so you should be safe enough. Get back in one piece."

My salvation was almost around the corner, and yet I couldn't shake the feeling of dread I carried with me ever since I was separated from the rest of the crew. By the time I broke down the door, I was overcome with tremors so intense I could hardly stand. I limped through the service corridor, up over the catwalk where I could see my final target. The hall was desolate and empty, desks strewn around haphazardly, infrastructure declining with age and neglect, lingering traces of people who made this miserable place their home still remaining. Something pinged in my mind. Could it have been...? No. It wasn't my time yet, or so I told myself as I crept towards the rotary phone, illuminated by a single dangling lightbulb, hanging from its fixtures by a thread of a wire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Inevitability, Part 3**

The mouthpiece of the telephone shatters into a thousand pieces. The shrapnel encroaches upon my skin. I stifle a cry. I hear the sound of approaching footsteps, of crushing glass and whispering wind. My ears are still ringing. No words can be made out through his speech.

I shiver. I must collect myself and remember what she told me. If I could have trusted her at all...

One two three four five six. The shots ring out as I dive behind a crumbling pillar. I feel something rip through my left shoulder. Blood begins to seep through my clothes as I tear off a piece of my shirt in order to bandage the wound. Hastily tightening the knot, I grimace. Fortunately the bullet had only grazed my arm, but it was already clear that the odds were not in my favor. I stagger to my feet, bracing myself for what is to come.

I flip back as I narrowly avoid a powerful right hook, returning it with a sweeping kick. He merely sidesteps it, readying an uppercut for the moment I get to my feet. However, I'm quick, faster than even I anticipated. I notice a brief flash of surprise cross his expression. In my moment of confusion, I hadn't noticed his next move, throwing my guard up at just the right time. My heels skid across the floor from the impact of his unrelenting blows. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long, and the few hits I'd managed to get in taxed me more than him.

Soon, it begins to dawn on me that he will never tire. No number of strikes will weaken him. There are only two conclusions to this battle. Either I find a way to kill him in the next minute, or I'm finished.

I pivot and deliver a flurry of blows to his sternum. He retaliates, unflinching.

In response, he wraps his hand around my throat, strangling me. I desperately dig my fingernails into his cheek, leaving behind a trail of blood. He snarls and throws me against the wall. My mind is screaming with agony and terror. My eyelashes are flecked with dust and tears. Through them I can see the approaching figure of my opponent. He says something, but I can't hear anything any more. It's over.

A blinding pain overwhelms my senses. The world sways around me, dancing out of my reach, the latticework taunting my very existence. I scream, yet I hear nothing. I reform. I don't understand. I can't understand. I shift back into focus. But I am not myself. I watch as my figure collapses. The man leans over my... body. In the light of a dying bulb, I can feel him smile with grim satisfaction.

He vanishes into the darkness. I silently creep down the catwalk until I am overlooking what I left behind. I feel a strange pulling sensation. Everything dissolves in a brilliant flash of light.

A muffled voice comes from the rubble. I crawl towards it. My operator must be calling. I gingerly pick up the phone.

"AK? AK, do you read me," he repeats anxiously.

"All's well. Take me to the nearest exit."

"Oh thank god, AK, we couldn't get life signs on you for over a minute! What the hell's the matter with you, facing down an Agent with no weapons, no backup, no nothing?"

"No pain, no gain," I mumble weakly.

He groans. "There's a payphone at the corner of Park and Everett. Your little stunt will buy us some time, but you'd better get out quick, they'll know something's up."

Without a moment's thought, I rush to my feet, sneaking through the shadows to conceal my escape. I jam myself into the booth before the young couple passing by can identify me, their attention held captive in the heat of the night. A gentle ringing fills the device cradled between my thumb and forefinger, my vision fading to static. Relief fills the vessels of my heart, just as the couple's jubilation ceases. The now solitary man gives me one last thoughtful glance, before turning the block's corner.


End file.
